


London

by u2incidentof1976



Category: Alison Mosshart - Fandom, Jamie Hince - Fandom, The Kills
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Guitar players, London, Sex, Shoes, rough hands, teenage sex, the kills - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:01:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8997475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/u2incidentof1976/pseuds/u2incidentof1976
Summary: I saw him sitting there on the curb underneath the stairs, a cigarette dangling from his lips...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Alright this one kinda took control of itself, kinda wrote itself. I was debating whether or not to write more, but for now this is it and if I keep thinking about it maybe I'll write an addition to it. Hope you like:)

London for an entire summer did not sound appealing when my parents first told me and my brother about it. That meant no skateboarding with my friends, no band practice, no sneaking out at night to be with Dean. No Dean, period. But Matthew and I didn't have a choice. We were packed up and on a plane the day after school let out. London greeted us with what I suppose is warm temperatures to Londoners but to us being from Florida it was practically winter. There were too many people, too many sweaters, and too many British accents. Dad drove us in our rental car to our apartment which we were also renting for the summer and upon first glance it looked almost TOO nice for me and my family, in all its fancy architecture and bright white glory. "Well here she is," Dad said proudly and Mom was beaming as bright as the sun. I glanced over at Matthew who looked less than impressed and I tried to force a smile but it wasn't coming. The apartment had two bedrooms, one for my parents and one for me and my brother. "Great," he muttered under his breath when we got to our bedroom, staring at the ugly beige walls and the bunk beds that stood against them. "I call top," I said, throwing my duffel bag up on the top bunk. Matthew couldn't care less. Mom and Dad were arguing about something stupid like who gets what side of the bed or something like that. I slipped out the door without anyone noticing before Mom could criticize me about how I had just thrown all my clothes into one drawer or tell me I shouldn't go wandering about on my own because I didn't know the city, I'd get lost. Oh well. The fact was, I DIDN'T know where I was going and that scared me but it mostly excited me. I wandered up and down crowded streets and empty ones, peering in through almost every window of every house, abandoned building, busy shop. There was one street I didn't know if I should traverse down. It seemed lonely, empty, like a back alley where stray cats went hunting for their dinner, but I heard music. I cautiously, slowly walked down the street keeping an eye out for someone. It sounded like somebody was playing guitar...a very old guitar, but what did I know? I saw him sitting there on the curb underneath the stairs, a cigarette dangling from his lips. I watched his hands as he played, how sometimes his veins would pop out and I wondered if it hurt to be a guitar player. He looked up at me with dark hazel eyes and his brown hair was sticking to his forehead with sweat even though it was freezing out. He finished playing whatever he was playing, not taking his eyes off me, and then stopped. We stared at each other for what seemed like ages and I could feel my cheeks beginning to grow hot with embarrassment. Why was he staring at me? "Hello," he finally said and I blushed even harder. "Hi," I whispered and he gave me a mysterious smile. It was dead silent for another five minutes between us before he stood up and put his guitar into the case lying besides him. He walked over to me and my heart started racing and I don't know why. "Jamie," he said still smiling and reaching his hand out to me. I shook it timidly. It was rough, probably from all the guitar playing. "Alison," I said quietly and he smiled even bigger. "Beautiful," I heard him say, probably more to himself than to me, but who knows. He walked back over to the curb and picked up his guitar case. "I-I...I like your guitar," I said. "It sounded cool." Jamie walked back over to me and looked me up and down. "You're not from around here, are you?" he asked and I blushed. "Um, no," I admitted. "I'm from the States." Jamie smirked. "Of course you are," he muttered. I wanted to ask him what was that supposed to mean but he leaned in and kissed me gently on the cheek. "Welcome to London, sweetheart," he whispered in my ear, his voice low and rough like sandpaper, clearly ruined from smoking and I think that Jamie's British accent is the only one I can stand. He walked underneath the stairs and opened the door, disappearing inside with his guitar and I was left standing in the alley in the cold, wondering if I would ever come back here again. 

 

He was there the next day and the next day and the next and I started to think that maybe a whole summer in London wouldn't be so bad after all. He was always playing something that sounded like it belonged on an indie record, not mainstream, and I liked that a lot. I figured that he had written most of the songs on his own and I wanted to compliment him on them, but I could never start the conversation, I would only talk when he asked me something first. I had been going there for about a week when one day he told me to sit down next to him. I did so timidly, very awkwardly and I didn't want to sit TOO close to him but I didn't want to be too far away from him either. He seemed happy enough and then handed his guitar over to me. It was heavy and I was nervous I was going to break it, but he put the strap over my head and told me to play. "But I don't know how," I said quietly, almost embarrassed. Jamie just shook his head. "You don't have to. Just play whatever," he assured me. I looked at him skeptically but he just smiled and nodded at me. I strummed the guitar and I don't know if it was what guitar players call "a chord" or what but it made kind of a cool sound and I did it again. "There you go," Jamie said smiling and I smiled a little too. I kept strumming and doing what guitar players call "fretting" and the guitar kept making cool sounds I didn't even know existed and I think...yeah, it might be cool to be a guitar player. After quite some time, my fingers started hurting from "fretting" and I asked Jamie how he does it without bleeding and he just laughed but didn't answer my question. I gave his guitar back to him and he played for a few minutes as I looked out across the alley at the buildings on the other side, listening to his original indie record guitar playing. Soon enough, he packed up his guitar in its case and I thought he was going to retire inside as he usually did after a while but instead he just set his guitar inside and then stretched his hand out to me. "Care to join me for a walk?" he asked and I took his hand as he pulled me up off the ground and I nodded. We walked up and down most of the same streets I had been on my first day in London and Jamie occasionally pointed out a restaurant he liked here or the best record shop there. He told me about how he had grown up in London and how it had always felt like home to him and I just listened to him talk most of the time because I liked his voice. His eyes were hazel and sometimes they were dark and other times they were light but they were hazel. His hair flopped over his forehead and he had a mole on the side of his nose and sometimes he just gave me a crooked smile and I didn't know what to think. He was only slightly taller than me but I had a feeling that he was significantly older. At one point he offered me a cigarette to which I declined, but I thought maybe I should've said yes to impress him or just to try it out. We walked back to his apartment and it was almost dark and I thought I shouldn't be out this late in a city I barely know but it was better than being "at home" with the family. We stopped underneath the stairs and he looked me over as I had gotten used to him doing. "You don't talk much, do you?" he asked and I blushed so hard, my face was burning. "Um, no not really. I don't know, I guess. I'm sorry," I mumbled and Jamie just laughed a little. "Don't be. I'm shy too," he said. Around who? I think but I just let it go. He smiled at me and then leaned in to kiss me and I don't know what I was thinking but I kissed him back and his breath was stale from all the cigarette smoke but I definitely liked it. He pulled away and he was smiling brilliantly and I was too, there was no reason to hide it now. "See you tomorrow?" he asks, his voice low and rough again and I bite my lower lip and nod. "Yeah," I whisper and he smiles again, opening the door and disappearing inside. 

 

I managed to slip back inside our apartment without making too big a scene and I don't think anybody noticed I was gone or had been gone every afternoon since we had been in London. That is until dinner that night when Mom asked where in the world I had been wandering off to all these past afternoons. I just shrugged and stared down at my plate. "I made a friend," I said quietly and when they asked his or her name I said Jamie. They didn't ask any further questions about my friend, whether it was a guy or a girl, and I didn't tell them anything else. I figured they knew all they needed to know. That same night however, I was lying in bed when Matthew came into the room drying his hair with a towel. "Who's your friend?" he asked with a smirk and I tensed up a little. "Why do you care?" I answered and Matthew just laughed and laid down on his bunk. "Suit yourself," he said and I closed my eyes for the night. In the morning Mom threw open our bedroom door and Matthew and I both groaned. "Cmon get up! We're going out for the day!" she said excitedly and I just covered my head with the pillow. "Where?" Matthew groaned. "On a tour. Since we haven't gone out to see the city yet as a family, I thought there'd be no better day to do it than today!" Me and my brother groaned again and I told my mother we had been in London over a week and I had already seen most of the city with my friend, did I have to go? to which she just nodded eagerly and the next thing I knew we were 400 and something feet off the ground. I looked down out the transparent container wondering if I could see Jamie's apartment from here. I picked out the general area it might've been in and I sighed, thinking there were a million and one other ways I could be spending this afternoon that would be better than this. We got back to our apartment at about 7 that evening. Apparently there was a whole other side to London I hadn't even known existed. After the tour we had stopped to eat dinner at a nice little place that I couldn't help but notice was across the street from a restaurant Jamie had pointed out yesterday on our walk. I thought that his apartment must not be too far from here and I felt weird knowing that he was probably only a couple blocks away. We got back to our apartment and Dad wanted to try out a bar he had saw on our way back and he was practically begging Mom to go with him and finally she gave in so it was just me and Matthew and he couldn't care any less about my whereabouts so I left. I fast-walked all the way to his apartment and was nearly run over twice in my hurry to cross streets. I wasn’t expecting him to be sitting out front underneath the stairs this late and he wasn’t there so I knocked gently on the door and then louder a second time after a minute or two when he didn’t answer. The door creaked open and Jamie was standing there shirtless and putting on a belt. I couldn’t help but stare at his bare chest and he stared back at me and then raised his eyebrows. “I, uh, I didn’t think you were gonna come today,” he said slowly, pulling a pack of cigarettes out from his pocket and lighting one. I shrugged and looked down at my dirty Converse and Jamie’s bare feet. “I dunno,” I mumbled. “My mom made me go on some stupid tour of London. It was a waste of time. I’m sorry.” I started kicking rocks around with my feet as Jamie blew out smoke and I watched it disappear into the air and I wondered why I was here and why Jamie was half naked and suddenly he wasn’t standing alone in the doorway anymore and she looked down at me like I was a child who didn’t understand anything and maybe that was the case because Jamie had to press her up against the doorframe and kiss her, squeezing her waist, before I GOT IT and I just looked down again, embarrassed, and she retreated back inside the house and Jamie just threw his cigarette on the ground and I stomped it out and he gave me a small smile and then bent over slightly to kiss my forehead and I didn’t object and then he too followed her inside and shut the door and I was left standing in the alley in the cold, wondering why I ever came back here. 

 

Of course he had a girlfriend, why wouldn't he? He was probably well into his 20s, he lived on his own and he most likely had a job. I was just being a baby about the whole thing. I sulked back to our apartment and Mom and Dad weren't back yet and Matthew was nowhere to be found. I laid on top of my bed, not bothering to pull back the covers or take off my shoes. Had I really thought Jamie liked me? He kissed you ONCE, I think, and you've barely known each other a week. People in England probably kiss each other on the lips all the time as a friendly gesture, don't flatter yourself, Alison. I rolled over on my side and faced the ugly beige walls. Stupid, stupid, stupid is all I can think. My phone rang and when I picked it up I recognized his voice instantly. "Dean!" I said and I couldn't help but actually SMILE. "Alison, baby, I've missed you so much! How are you?" he asked and suddenly I needed him more than anything. "I-I'm good. It's good here, London's nice," I said, my voice shaking. "That's good, I'm glad to hear that. Gosh, Alison, I miss you so much. I love you so so much, but I miss you like crazy," he said and I thought I might cry. "I miss you so much too, Dean," I choked out. "I love you." I lied there for another half hour listening to Dean talk about summer school and how his parents were getting a divorce and how he was going to learn to play guitar and I couldn't help but think of Jamie then...how he had so confidently handed me his guitar and just told me to play whatever and I wondered if when I got back home Dean would do the same. I then told him about London and how beautiful it really was, but that I missed him so much and I was trying really hard not to cry. He said he missed me so much more than I would ever know and that he loved me too and then he had to go and I let him only after saying I love you a million times and every time he said I love you back and then we hung up and I buried my face in my pillow and cried myself to sleep. 

 

He was already packing up his guitar in its case when I got there the following afternoon and I just stood there in the alley and watched him. He was wearing a nice button down shirt that was untucked and I noticed when he turned around he had a gold chain hanging around his neck. "Oh, hullo," he said awkwardly when he saw me standing there. "Hi," I whispered, taking a step towards him. "Are you going inside?" Jamie scratched the back of his head and looked at his guitar case sitting on the curb. "Um, give me a minute to set my stuff inside and freshen up and then we'll go on a walk, okay?" he said and I just nodded. He returned quickly, now wearing a hat and a leather jacket and he just smiled at me as he locked the door behind him. We began walking and once we were no longer on his street, he reached for my hand and intertwined his fingers with mine. "I-I'm sorry about yesterday," he said apologetically and I looked over at him but his eyes were fixed on the ground. I shook my head. "Don't apologize for having a girlfriend. It's okay," I responded and Jamie just looked at me funny. "But you were hurt, no?" he asked and the question caught me off guard because had I really made it that obvious? I didn't say anything for a while, we just continued walking and I swung our hands back and forth a little. "I have a boyfriend," I blurted out suddenly and Jamie just stared at me blankly. "Oh," was all he said and we continued walking. "Back in the States. His name's Dean and he plays guitar," I added and I wondered if Dean would be mad at me for selling him as something he was not, or proud or flattered. Jamie just nodded and let go of my hand and it HURT. "That's nice," he said quietly, stuffing his hands into his pockets. I looked over at him and soon he pulled out his pack of cigarettes and lit one and he offered me one but I declined as usual and he just shrugged as if to say "suit yourself" and I'm not going to lie I was starting to get a little frustrated with him. "I don't have a girlfriend," Jamie said randomly after a while and I just looked up at him. This should be good. "Well, I mean, not really. She's my friend, but like, she's not my girlfriend. But we...she comes over sometimes and we..." He looked at me sort of apologetically and I just raised my eyebrows because I wanted him to say it, I wanted him to admit that he has sex with people. But he didn't, he just assumed that I got it and we continued walking as he blew out puffs of smoke and I wished that I hadn't come to London at all. We got back to his apartment and it was almost dark and I told him that I ought to be heading back but he just pushed me gently against his door and kissed me and I gasped a little and ran my fingers down the side of his neck as he held me by the waist. He pulled away slowly and stared at me, that crooked smile finding its way onto his lips and I just pretend to be bored or something, looking past him at the buildings across the alley behind him. I wanted to hug him but I didn't want this to turn into another love story like me and Dean and apparently neither did he because he pushed me up against the door again and pressed his lips to my neck, over and over again. He kissed my throat and I dug my fingers into his shoulders, closing my eyes and wondering why I was doing this. 

 

He picked me up and dropped me on the couch inside and told me to get undressed and then he disappeared outside and I watched him climb up the stairs as I wondered where he might be going and then I proceeded to remove my hoodie, then my shirt, then my jeans until I was just in my bra and underwear and I was still wearing my shoes and I used the window as a mirror and I think that I'm too ugly to be doing this with him but he didn't seem to mind. He came back down the stairs carrying a guitar amp and he was no longer wearing a hat and he was shirtless and all he wore were a pair of long, faded jeans that were slipping off his waist a little and I could see his hipbone, no underwear, and he looked like something straight out of the 90s grunge-rock era. He came in through the door and just stood there, watching me as I folded my clothes into a neat pile and I purposefully avoided eye contact with him and he just set the amp on the floor and plugged it in and soon there were wires running everywhere and he sat against the couch and lit a cigarette and he offered me one as usual and this time I said yes and he then began to play. His guitar screeched and squealed and it sounded old and the sound was cutting out and it was almost worse than nails on a chalkboard but I thought maybe he liked it that way. I laid down on his couch, smoking my very first cigarette and it tasted exactly like him and I listened to him play guitar. He played and played and played and the sounds his guitar was making were almost unbearable and I just lied there smoking one cigarette after another and it was getting darker and darker outside and I thought I should be getting back but Jamie stopped playing and set his guitar on the ground and it continued humming and buzzing and screeching and squealing and making all sorts of weird sounds and he didn't bother to silence it. He just climbed on top of me and began kissing me and his breath tasted like cigarette smoke or maybe it was my breath this time, I couldn't tell. He slid his tongue into my mouth slowly and I just spread my legs underneath him so my knees were on either side of waist. "I thought I told you to get undressed," he murmured against my lips and I arched my back off the couch as he reached his hand under and unclipped my bra. "Like you did?" I teased and I let my hand slide under the waistband of his jeans and caressed his hipbone and he let out a slight moan. "Fair enough," he said and he stood up. I bit my lower lip and watched him as he slid out of his jeans and I couldn't help but laugh when he put his hands on his hips and spun around, then striking a pose. "Beautiful," I giggled and he just rolled his eyes but he was smiling. He picked up his guitar off the floor and motioned to me. "What about you?" he said, raising an eyebrow and I didn't hesitate to strip of my underwear and there we were, staring at each other's bare bodies, the way we came into this world, and I sat up a little against the armrest and Jamie situated himself between my legs and I just played with his hair as he started to play guitar again. I lit another cigarette and he asked for one too and I just stuck my finger in his mouth and he bit it and I just laughed. "It's becoming a habit already, yeah?" he asked and I figured he meant smoking and I nodded. "Yes. How many drugs do you do?" I asked and Jamie just laughed and I thought that was an automatic "All the drugs there are, my dear," but he just set his guitar down on the ground and it started screeching again and he crawled on top of me and he moved inside of me before I knew what was happening and I just kissed him, tangling my fingers in his hair as he moved his hand up and down the side of my body and I wrapped my legs around him and I realized I was still wearing my shoes and he was sweating and I kept letting out quiet moans and we were both panting and the sounds of the guitar kept getting louder and louder. I couldn't help but think about his girlfriend-not girlfriend-person and what she would do if she found out he was having sex with a teenage girl. He caressed my boobs gently and his hands were rough probably from all the guitar playing and I loved it so much. I closed my eyes as he kissed my neck and sometimes he would just breathe on me and it was driving me crazy and I thought about my parents and my brother and all my friends back in the States and Dean and I wondered what they would say if they knew I was having sex with....heck, I didn't even know how old he was. I bit his neck fiercely and he groaned and the guitar was howling now and the way he was touching me and "Alison...I love you," and I just screamed.


End file.
